


Don't lose hope

by Hye_Wolf27



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Ot12 Loona will mention some of kpop idols Fromis_9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hye_Wolf27/pseuds/Hye_Wolf27
Summary: Haseul has been kidnapped for months and the rest of the LOONA is finding her and her kidnappers, they one of their connection told them that the kidnappers and Haseul will attend a party as a guests. They planned that the rest of the members will perform while Olivia Hye and Kim Lip will set up everything to get Haseul. Blood will spilled and someone need to sacrifice.
Kudos: 5





	Don't lose hope

In the middle of the night, time for people to sleep or get back to their home, one particular person is still on their office reading all the articles that may lead her to the people who took her co worker away. 

She sigh as she sip in her coffee that now is cold and look at the board where she put all the papers she pinned and trying to connect the dots but it still leads nowhere. 

It's been a four months since when that traggic day happened, the girl can't help but feel useless as the days goes by, she's with her co worker when they took her away. 

A knock snapped the girl from her thoughts as she ordered the person to come in, she look at the person who entered into her office and chuckle lightly. 

" As always, Sooyoung Unnie "

" Hyejoo, stop working at this hour, you do know that you also need to take care of yourself "

Sooyoung, her Senior and one of her friend. She look at Hyejoo with sympathy but the girl just sigh and rub her forehead. 

" You're not in my shoes Unnie, you don't know what pain it brought me "

" You're not the only one Hye, there are also people who are worried for Haseul "

Haseul, the missing person for the whole month, Hyejoo was the last person that she's with before she became missing. 

" Unnie, I was there and my guilt is always haunting me everytime someone mentioned Haseul Unnie! "

Her voice began to rise, she want to prove her point but in the other hand she knows that Sooyoung only cares for her. 

" Hyejoo, it's been a months! Every single time I need to go here check your office just to make sure that you're already home, but you're not! "

As their voices begun to rise, Hyejoo starts to have flashbacks of what happened that day. 

* flashback *

Hyejoo and Haseul decided to get a coffee as the older promise to treat her because of another case that is handling is closed immediately because of her great job. 

They are FBI agents, they are the one who face much more dangerous situation than other departments, specially when it come to drugs and human trafficking and many more violations. They face great danger and as expected they will also encounter different powerful people. 

They are now walking with peace as the moon and stars shines above, suddenly a van stopped infront of them. 

Hyejoo became alert as she tried to get her gun from her holster but then she remembered that they didn't brought their guns with them. Hyejoo silently curses as she put Haseul behind her. 

There are people wearing masks came out of the van as they start to encircle them. Hyejoo look at her back see Haseul in her fighting stance. 

" Haseul Unnie "

Hyejoo whispered as they ready their selves to fight. 

" Yeah, get ready to fight "

" Let's get over with this immediately the pastries are waiting for me "

" Of course, I also need coffee "

As the unknown people starts to attack them, punch after punch, dodge after dodge, they are almost winning until they hit Haseul in her stomach and punch her in the face, this caught Hyejoo's attention, she tried to help her Senior until a hard object hit her head that made her dizzy. 

" Has-eu-l-l U-unie-e "

They manage to knock Haseul out, Hyejoo tried to reach Haseul but a punch and a hard object hit her in the head that made her pass out. 

*End of flashback*

" Unnie, I can't just sit here and not worry about Haseul Unnie! If i was much stronger they would never took Haseul Unnie away! "

" Hyejoo! Stop blaming yourself! Are you not tired? Cause I am "

Hyejoo furrowed her eyebrows and look at Sooyoung. She couldn't believe what she's hearing right now. 

" Are you hearing what you're saying Unnie? You're already giving up? "

Sooyoung didn't look at her in the eyes and Hyejoo scoffed. 

" Hye, it's been months, and we can't even find a lead about that Eden group, I'm starting to think that "

" Starting to think what Unnie? That Haseul Unnie is dead now? "

Sooyoung didn't answer, she scoffed as she stand up and click her tongue. 

" What's happening to all of you? Did you already forgot what Haseul Unnie said? "

Hyejoo asked as her voice starts to crack, her emotions are building up making her want to cry, but she couldn't let that emotion shows.

Haseul always reminds them that not to lose hope, that until there's one person that's believing, they should also hold on to that hope and everything will be alright. 

" I still memorized every word Hye "

" But do you still know what's the meaning of that sentence Unnie? Because i think you don't, that's the only thing I'm holding on to, I'm not letting myself to give up like the rest of you, specially I always see Yeojin being sad, I can't even look at Yeojin's eyes without feeling guilty "

Yeojin is Haseul's little sister, she's always in her older sister's office specially when she misses Haseul, she still talks to Hyejoo and not blaming her but Hyejoo couldn't help but feel bad from what happened. 

" Hyejoo... "

" You can't stop me from finding Haseul Unnie, she's the only one who believes in me when no one would, she's the reason why I'm here, she took me away from the dark, she's special to me because she's the reason why I have everything I have right now. So even if I need to go to another side of the world just to find her, I will. "

Hyejoo bump her shoulder into Sooyoung and walk out leaving her senior being stunt by her words. 

\-----

* morning *

Sooyoung including Hyejoo and their other group mates are now in the conference room because of an immediate meeting. Their group name is Loona, they consist with twelve members and their leader is Haseul. They're the Elite group in their department but they are laying low because of Haseul's absence. 

Their Regional Director Lee Ji Eun entered the room with an agent and face the group, they seems normal that usual except Hyejoo who's deep in her thoughts. He sigh and cleared her throat that caught everyone's attention. 

" Good morning everyone, I'm glad that you're all here, I know that this will be a good news for all of you " 

She smiles and decided to introduce the agent beside her. 

" This is agent Jang Gyuri, she has a lead where we can find and finally took Haseul back "

This caught Hyejoo's attention well everyone attention but specifically the girl who's working for months just to find their Senior and their leader. 

Ji Eun motion the agent to explain what will happen and Gyuri nod and face the group with a smile. 

" My group, Fromis_9 has been following a syndicate called Strayz and they will be a guest in a underground show. We hacked into their system and found that the group that you are finding, The Eden, will be also a guest there, I think that Haseul will be also be there, and we managed to get an invitation to perform but i think we will give that to you guys "

Gyuri slide an envelope that contains tickets, Kim Lip open the envelope and furrowed their eyebrows and look at the agent. 

" but it has only nine tickets "

Kim Lip said while holding the nine tickets, Gyuri scratch her nape and laugh nervously. 

" We only have nine members, sorry "

Sooyoung is about to decline the offer until Hyejoo speaks up. 

" It's okay, don't worry, Agent, Wong, Ha, Jung, Aeong, Jeon, Jo, Choi, Park, and Chuu will perform. While me and agent Kim Lip and the rest of your group will sneak inside of the back stage. We will devide the rest into places specially in the entrance, and the back stage "

Hyejoo explained, surprising everyone with her idea, Ji Eun smiled at Hyejoo's plan.

' this is why she's one of the brain of the group ' Ji Run thought with a proud smile plastered in her face. 

The others thought that's it's not a bad idea and they eventually agreed with her. 

" That's a great plan, let's talk about the position where the rest of the group will need to clear "

Vivi took the tickets and examines it. 

" So we're performing love battery... Me and Yeojin will take care of the outfits "

Vivi volonteer, Yeojin nod with excitement radiants in her, the group nod while Hyejoo, Kim Lip and Gyuri talk about how will they handle it. 

" That's good! Me, Sooyoung Unnie, Heejin Unnie, and Gowon will take care of the dance "

Yerim said with a smile while the mentioned people nod. 

" Chuu Unnie, Jinsoul Unnie, and Me will take care of the vocals "

Hyunjin said while searching for the lyrics of the song, Chuu and Jinsoul nod while surfing into internet for also the lyrics. 

" Yeah, you guys practice later, me and Kim Lip Unnie will meet agent Jang's group " 

Hyejoo Said while busy looking at the Area that they will be performing, she need to plan it well, because it's the only way to get Haseul back. 

\-----

*Midnight*

They are now in the underground, the rest of the Loona members are now inside of the Area with their ears piece. Hyejoo, Kim Lip and the Fromis_9 are inside of one of the van near at the Area. They are just waiting for Loona's performance and that's where they will start the silent raid. 

They are wearing all black, black long sleeves turtle neck, black jeans, rubber shoes, black cap, and gloves. They are holding their rifles while waiting for the signal. 

" We're finally getting her back Joo "

Kim Lip pats Hyejoo's shoulder, but the girl doesn't know why. But she's having a bad feeling, like there's something will happen but she shrugged it off. 

" Yeah " 

She simply replies and sigh. 

" I'm in "

Saerom said, as they look at her loptop and saw the live CCTV footage inside of the underground. 

" Hye, I see her "

Yeojin said in their air piece, Hyejoo noticed that Yeojin's voice cracked, she clenched her fist and respond. 

" Hey, we're getting her back, I promise "

Hyejoo smile even though the girl can't see her, she's trying to cheer up their youngest member until it respond again. 

" Her eyes, Hye, it seem so dull, Hyejoo I'm scared "

Hyejoo starts to worried but she can just let them know. 

" Hey, calm down okay? Just stick with the plan, everything will be alright "

Yeojin respond with a small okay and cut the line, she look at the others that now are looking at her, she's now starting to worry about this.

" Agent Son "

Jiheon called Hyejoo's attention, the girl smiled at her formality. 

" Just call me Hyejoo Unnie "

Jiheon blush, she nod and cleared her throat. 

" Hyejoo Unnie, we can do this, right? "

" Of course we can "

Hyejoo smiled but deep inside she's worried that something might happen inside and she can't risks any lives. 

" Okay, guys get ready, they are on the stage now "

Hayoung said as she studied the movement inside. 

" Hayoung and Saerom Unnie you guys stay here and watch out for us, call immediately back up when we start the raid, okay? "

Gyuri said, the two older nod. 

* I recommend to listen to Loona's cover of Love Battery while reading this part *

" Now "

Saerom order, as Loona start to perform it's a signal for the rest of them got out of the van and start to walk silently towards the underground. They put silencer in their rifle so that no one can hear the gun shot. 

Jiwon saw five guards that are near on the entrance, she signal Gyuri, Jisun, Seoyeon, and Chaeyoung to shoot each one. They are now inside, Hyejoo is leading the group, she saw Three guards, guarding the hall way, she shoot them without anyone noticing. 

Hyejoo commanded their positions.

Gyuri, Jisun, Jiheon is on the entrance,

Saeyeon and Chaeyoung on the right side,

Nagyung and Jiwon on the left side,

Hyejoo and Kim Lip on the back stage. 

They killed all the guards that are guarding the every side that they are assigned. 

Hyejoo decided to peak on the audience, she saw Haseul is sitted with the rest of the leaders of The Eden, but what caught Hyejoo's attention is Haseul's dull eyes. 

" once the performance finished, once that they bowed, get them all "

Hyejoo said in her ear piece sending command to everyone. 

Like what Hyejoo said gunshots starts to ring in the whole area. 

The rest of the Loona took their guns that are hidden behind their dress and start to shoot the leaders of every syndicate. 

Hyejoo starts to walk towards Haseul until she saw that Jiheon was cornered, she shoots the syndicates and pulled Jiheon in her arms and shielded her with her body when she saw that someone is about to shoot them. 

Pain take over Hyejoo's body as the bullet pierced into her shoulder, she turn around and shoot him. Jiheon face painted with worries as she saw Hyejoo's shoulder is bleeding. 

" Unnie! "

" I'm okay, go knock out some of those syndicates so we can interrogate them, tell this also to others, now go! "

Hyejoo orders Jiheon, the girl nod and run towards the others. 

She saw Haseul is being dragged by the leader of The Eden, she took her gun from her holster and run after them. 

It lead Hyejoo in one white room, she look around and her sight lay on Haseul that now standing in front of her. She felt that someone is behind her so she immediately turn uround but she's too late because a punch lands forcefully in her cheek, it made her step back but she shakes her head and stop. 

" The great Agent Son, what a pleasure to meet you "

" Taemin "

Hyejoo is about to run towards him until a kick land in her back making her kneel down, her gun slid towards Taemin, she look behind her and saw Haseul looking at her with a dull eyes. 

" What did you do to her! "

She begun to scream as Haseul squeeze her right wounded shoulder. 

" Oh, we just mind control her, she's now on our side, I know that she will be your weakness, you're stupid to have WEAKNESS, Son "

Taemin said as he enjoys how Haseul torture the agent. 

Hyejoo gather enough strength to pull Haseul down and for her to run towards Taemin and immediately knock him down with her punch. 

Hyejoo breath heavily but was tackled down by Haseul, they are now wrestling on the floor but then a tear drop into Hyejoo's face making her look at Haseul's eyes, it made her not to lose hope. 

She changed their position and pinned Haseul down. 

" Unnie wake up! Pls! It's me Hyejoo! "

She pleaded Haseul, hoping that she will wake up, but Haseul is fighting back forcing Hyejoo to use more of her strength.

" Haseul Unnie... Yeojin is waiting for you, everyone is waiting for you, I am waiting for you. Remember when I was so down, the thing you just said is don't lose hope, that's what I'm doing right now, I still have hope that you'll return to us, even if I need to sacrifice myself just to bring you back to us I will, Unnie we're not complete without you "

Hyejoo is now crying, she took Haseul in her arms and cry, clutching desperately into her Unnie. 

She begun to cry more when she felt Haseul hug her back, she also feel that tears are now soaking her turtle neck but she doesn't care. They pull away from each other, she help Haseul stand up, and what bring joy to her more is to see emotions in Haseul's eyes. 

They are cherishing their moment until Taemin pointed Hyejoo's gun towards Haseul, Hyejoo saw this and immediately hug the older to shield her from the bullet. 

The bullet peirce into Hyejoo's chest making Haseul scream as blood start to spill out of the taller girl's mouth. They fall down when Hyejoo start to lose consciousness. 

Taemin decided to run but Kim Lip knock him out with the rifle she's holding, Heejin and Sooyoung handcuffed Taemin and carry him towards the van.

The rest of the group saw Haseul holding Hyejoo and immediately carry her and brought her towards the nearest hospital. 

\-----

* 2 weeks after *

Gowon and Yerim are now driving towards thieir building, they saw Fromis_9's van parked infront of the building. 

When they entered their floor the first thing that greeted them is Yeojin chasing Hyunjin that have one of Yeojin's bread in her mouth. Gyuri and her group mates are just chatting with the their boss.

They sigh and just greeted the gang, it's just an ordinary day, until they heard Hyejoo's scream and saw her running away even though her wounds are still healing. 

" Unnie! Leave me alone! "

Hyejoo shouted as Haseul is chasing after the poor girl. She saw the rest of the Fromis_9 inside of their floor. 

" Hi guys "

She didn't stop from running. 

" Come here Hyejoo, I'm just cleaning your wound! "

Haseul said as she chase the girl with a bottle of alcohol in her hand. 

" No! You will put some alcohol! "

Who knows that the great agent is scared of alcohol. 

" Vivi Unnie, help me please! "

Vivi is about to help Hyejoo but then Haseul speak. 

"don't interfere with these Vivi or you're sleeping on the couch tonight "

The older step back. 

" Sorry Hye "

They didn't stop from running around until Jinsoul and Chuu tackled Hyejoo making the poor girl yelp in pain. Haseul breath heavily and took a deep breath she sat on Hyejoo's butt and rip the taller girl's back shirt. 

Hyejoo scream when the alcohol made a contact with her wound.

It's just a simple day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that i wasted your time and if my story make no sense.
> 
> Thank you for reading this. 
> 
> Till next time.


End file.
